sPoIlEd BrAtS
by vAnE - hAnA
Summary: Que haces cuando puedes tener todo y a todos menos....a tu hermano? Y si los dos no saben como confesarlo
1. Disfraces

**Hola aquí estoy con otro fic, no se preocupen que los terminaré a todos, lo prometo, espero y les guste la idea; como ya saben este fic contiene twincest; además que ninguno de los integrantes de Tokio Hotel me pertenecen, lo hago por el simple hecho de que me gusta escribir acerca de ellos; y sin más la historia "Spoiled Brats"**

Se escucha llegar un auto a la puerta principal de la mansión; como siempre el mayordomo Stefan está listo para la llegada de los gemelos; aunque él los conoce de toda la vida; ya que prácticamente estuvo con ellos desde su nacimiento, no se acostumbra a los arranques de locura por parte de ellos, y es que a pesar de ser gemelos, lucen tan diferentes…. piensa él

––Los jóvenes Kaulitz son algo especiales….

Con permiso de los gemelos solo Stefan puede llamarles por su nombre, el resto de los empleados lo tiene estrictamente prohibido y aquel que desobedece se enfrenta a las consecuencias de sus actos.

Recuerda como Tom siempre lleva sus rastas en una cola acompañadas de su inseparable gorra, mientras que Bill usa maquillaje y esas ropas ajustadas; los dos son como el día y la noche juntos; suspira al recordar viejos tiempos cuando los llevaba al parque; claro siempre acompañados de las niñeras, guardaespaldas, choferes y demás personal de la mansión; pero a pesar de ello se divertían mucho; pero con el tiempo fueron creciendo y sus intereses cambiaron muy a su pesar; el ruido del pito del auto lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad era hora de abrir la puerta

––Buenas tardes Tom, Bill; que tal las clases

––Un fastidio total Stefan, cada día odio más tener que ir a ese lugar; lo mejor sería recibir las clases aquí en casa con tutores

––Qué?? estas loco Bill!! Y perdernos de todas las maravillas de asistir a un colegio mixto; debes estar bromeando

––No, no lo estoy, eso lo dices tú que debes aguantarte solo a las insoportables de las chicas que tenemos por compañeras; en cambio yo tengo que aguantarme a ellas y además a los…. a los chicos…uyyyy

––Eso te pasa por tener facciones tan delicadas, y usar ropa tan apretada; todavía no entiendo como entras en ellas

––Pues mucho más fácil que tu en esas ropas que son cinco tallas más grandes que la tuya–– Bill le sacó la lengua en señal de fastidio a su hermano

––Ja,ja al menos no tenemos que usar esos ridículos uniformes como el resto de los colegios…

––Si en eso tienes razón, son tan horribles parece que los sacaron del guardarropa de alguna película de bajo presupuesto

––No seas tan odioso Bill, no todos tienen un papá millonario para complacerles todos sus caprichos

––Y hablando de padres, Stefan donde están los nuestros…

––Salieron a un almuerzo, pero regresarán por la tarde Bill

––Bueno, vamos a comer que tanto pensar me dio apetito

––Ja,ja como si pudieras hacerlo Tom!!

Bill subió las gradas que llegaban a sus habitaciones corriendo, ya que era perseguido por Tom que quería aclararle que él si pensaba aunque el menor lo dudara

––….Bill ven acá no corras cobarde, como te atreves a decirme esas cosas soy tu hermano mayor

––Valiente hermano mayor, solo lo eres por diez minutos; no es la gran cosa

––Pues para mí si lo es

Tom alcanzó a Bill cuando este iba a cerrar la puerta de su habitación, pero el mayor no se lo permitió cayendo sobre él en la suave alfombra color negro de la habitación de Bill

––Ja,ja,ja,ja,ja Tom para me vas a matar, no puedo respirar

––No dejaré de hacerte cosquillas hasta que me pidas perdón

––Sabes que no lo haré, yo no pido perdón

––Pues esta vez tendrás que hacerlo sino no me detendré

Bill meditó por unos instantes si pedir perdón era lo adecuado, él a penas sabía que esa palabra existía, ya que nunca la había usado con otra persona que no fuera su hermano, e incluso con él lo había hecho en contadas ocasiones; decidió que lo mejor sería tratar de safarse de su agarre

Lo intentó, moviendo su cuerpo de un lado a otro pero no lo consiguió, Tom era mucho más pesado que él, y sus ropas no le permitían agarrarlo de una manera adecuada para poder empujarlo a un lado; además que podría arruinar sus uñas; finalmente se dio por vencido; y sin otro camino pronunció las palabras pero tan bajo que el mayor no pudo escucharlas

––Me decías algo Bill….

––Si……per…per…perdón Tom; y ya suéltame de una buena vez!! Que estas estropeando mi peinado

––Ok, ok que genio señorita… siento mucho lo de su cabello

––No empieces Tom que si hablamos de cabello, tu quieres más al tuyo; incluso más que a tus adoradas gorras

––Eso es verdad, pero igual yo gané logré que me pidieras perdón; pequeñín

––No me llames así, no soy ningún pequeñín tenemos la misma edad Tom

Stefan entró a la habitación para anunciarles que la comida estaba servida, los dos asintieron y sin mayor demora se dirigieron al comedor

La casa era muy grande, si no la conocías podía transformarse en un verdadero laberinto lleno de puertas y más puertas que te guiaban a distintos lugares; los gemelos conocían cada rincón de la misma a la perfección; incluso los pasajes secretos que se escondían tras algunas paredes

Tom propuso una carrera al comedor el que llegaba primero se quedaría con el postre del perdedor; Bill aprovechó un descuido de Tom y se adelantó; escuchando los reclamos del mayor a su espalda

––Te gané, te ganeeeee…..

––Solo por que hiciste trampa niño mimado; no te gusta perder verdad…

––Noooo, y tu también eres un niño mimado así que estamos a mano

––Señores después del almuerzo desean hacer algo en especial; preguntó el ama de llaves

––Si, tenemos una fiesta por la noche, así que quiero que nuestros disfraces esten listos frente a los espejos de cada uno

–-Como ordene señor, algo más

––Si, en cuanto llegue mi madre quiero saberlo, necesito hablar con ella

––Está bien señor

––Nada más, puedes retirarte

––Oye Bill como puedes ser tan frío con la gente, ni siquiera la miraste

––Y que quieres Tom que la mire a los ojos , le tome de la mano y le susurre suavemente las cosas….por favor para eso les pago

––Ah, ah… corrección papá les paga

––Viene a ser los mismo, mientras ellos no están nosotros somos los dueños absolutos de la casa y deben acatar nuestras órdenes

––Eso no te lo discuto, pero podrías pedir las cosas de otra manera, menos fría

––Ay Tom otra vez con tus sentimentalismo con la gente del servicio; mejor comamos que quiero subir a arreglarme para la noche

––Pero si son las dos de la tarde…Bill mejor vamos a jugar…

––No Tom, tenemos que estar bien presentados; no quiero ninguna sorpresa desagradable al final, quiero que todo sea perfecto

––Como siempre… debes relajarte, es solo una fiesta con nuestros compañeros de aula

––Por eso mismo, crees que no me he dado cuenta de la manera en la que nos miran, estoy harto de eso; voy a enseñarles de una vez por todas quienes son los gemelos Kaulitz, nosotros somos los que tenemos el poder en nuestras manos; nadie más

––Ok, ok cuando te pones así…..

El resto de la tarde pasó sin mayores inconvenientes, Tom se dirigió a su habitación a jugar un poco; era muy temprano como para ponerse su traje; ya lo haría más tarde; cerró la puerta que se encontraba frente a la de Bill; esa puerta negra tras la cual estaba el menor arreglándose; suspiró recordando un tiempo atrás cuando pasaban siempre juntos, riendo, jugando.

Su habitación estaba dividida en dos; por una pared de cristal, de un lado su cama, el vestidor, el baño; y del otro lado una sala de juegos; a decir verdad sus cuartos eran demasiados grandes por que la mitad del segundo piso era solo para ellos; así que debían llenarlas con algo; la otra mitad del piso era para la habitación de sus padres; pero casi nunca estaban ahí; sino en viajes y demás compromisos de sociedad

Tom se sentía solo la mayor parte del tiempo, pensaba que si no fuera por Bill; él no tendría a nadie de la familia para conversar o pasar un buen rato

Escuchó el sonido de un carro, debían ser sus padres; lo mejor sería cambiarse por que sino su madre lo regañaría por no estar listo hasta el siguiente año; y sin decir del berrinche que armaría el menor

Se metió en baño prácticamente con la ropa puesta; ya dentro se retiró su camiseta dejándola en el suelo junto con su jean y sus zapatillas; su gorra la colocó encima de uno de los muebles; abrió la llave de la bañera esperando a que esta se llene para meterse.

No se demoró mucho en bañarse, estaba emocionado por ir a la fiesta, y encontrarse con sus compañeros, no era que le cayeran muy bien pero era mejor que quedarse en la casa viendo películas o escuchando a Bill cantar

Salió y se dirigió hacia su espejo de cuerpo entero, el menor prácticamente le había obligado a ponerlo allí, a él le daba igual el tamaño del espejo pero tal parece que al menor no; suspiró pesadamente al encontrar su disfraz en el lugar exacto donde Bill les había dicho que lo colocaran; lo tomó del armador y se lo puso.

El reflejo en el espejo le devolvía la imagen de un chico extremadamente simpático, rió ante tal pensamiento, cuando se había convertido en su hermano menor siempre preocupado de cómo va a lucir…..lo mejor sería ver si Bill ya estaba listo en lugar de pensar tonterías

Cuando salió de su habitación y entró en la de Bill; se encontró a su madre dentro

––Ah, hola Tom, ven acá para abrazarte

––Mamá, ya estoy grande para eso, abraza mejor a Bill

––No digas tonterías Tom, tu siempre serás mi pequeño; además esta noche salimos con tu padre de viaje, y no regresamos sino hasta después de tres meses

––Qué te vas a otra vez!!

––Si cariño, tu padre debe cerrar unos negocios y es en América

––Pero no vas a estar para la navidad!!

––Lo sé hijo, pero Bill estará contigo; pueden hacerse compañía los dos; y te tengo una sorpresa; les voy a adelantar sus regalos de navidad; digan que quieren, los escucho

Bill estaba pensando que pedir, no le hacía falta nada, pero igual nunca se sabe cuando va a aparecer algo que te guste, y decidió hablar una vez que ya tenía decidido cual sería su regalo

––Mamá quiero una tarjeta de crédito

––Una tarjeta cariño, y para qué

––Mamá cuando sales con papá si quiero algo tengo que llamarles para que den su autorización, y a veces no los encuentro o están en algún lugar donde no llegar el servicio de los celulares; y estoy tan aburrido de hacer tanto trámite cuando todo puede ser más fácil

––Entiendo tu punto Bill, y lo considero justo; tendrás tu tarjeta de crédito

––Gracias, gracias mamá pero tiene que ser con cupo ilimitado

––Esta bien cariño, será ilimitado; y tu Tom que quieres??

Esta era una pregunta difícil, que pedir; al igual que su hermano, Tom consideraba que tenía todo, pedir otra tarjeta de crédito sería tonto, con la de Bill sería suficiente como para gastar hasta quedar exhaustos; de repente el mayor notó algo extraño, algo en lo que no se había fijado antes…. En su hermano…

Bill se encontraba frente al espejo colocándose un poco de lápiz de labios color negro, y la manera en la que lo hacía le pareció tan sensual a Tom, que algo dentro de su estómago se retorció, y se dio cuenta de lo que quería…..quería a su gemelo. Decidido dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro.

––Tom cariño, dime que quieres

–––Ah, si mamá perdón estaba decidiéndome por algo….quiero un coche solo para nosotros dos; todavía no tenemos edad para una licencia y conducir nuestro propio coche; pero si lo puede hacer un chofer; el transporte en ese instituto es fatal; no me acostumbro a cambiar cada día de coche y de chofer; he visto a tantos que no recuerdo ni la mitad de sus nombres o rostros…

––Esta bien lo tendrán; pero deben elegirlo ustedes y pueden pagar con la tarjeta de Bill; mañana mismo hago el trámite en el banco y les envió la tarjeta al instituto

––Gracias mamá–– fue la respuesta de los dos gemelos al unísono

––Bill ya estas listo…son casi las ocho y ya mismo vienen por nosotros

––Ya voy, ten un poco de paciencia termino de alisarme el cabello y nos vamos; por cierto el traje te quedó perfecto

––Error Bill, yo perfecciono al traje; además de que el personaje va de acuerdo conmigo

––Ja,ja eso si tu eres el Don Juan de Marco del instituto, ninguna chica se resiste a tus encantos y menos cuando les sonríes de ese modo tan coqueto que te enseñé

––Si, y gracias por el consejo; las aniquilo cuando les sonrío así; y tampoco te luce nada mal a ti el disfraz de vampiro; te pareces a los de aquella película "Entrevista con un Vampiro"

––Lo sé, a mi todo me sienta de maravilla, ya vas a ver como esta noche seremos las estrellas de la fiesta

––Eso si alcanzamos a llegar por que si sigues así nos llega la media noche y nos convertimos en calabazas

––…..Que gracioso, mejor pásame la capa que esté sobre la cama

Tom se dirigió hasta ella y la levantó con cuidado, el material se sentía tan bien debía ser gamuza o algo así por que era tan delicada, igual a la piel del menor

––Tom ayudame a colocármela mientras termino de ponerme los anillos

El mayor deslizó la capa por la espalda de Bill, rozando delicadamente sus brazos, delineándolos con la yema de sus dedos, debía amarrarla cerca de su cuello; y aprovechó esto para pasar sus manos cerca de este y sentir la piel caliente del menor; sus manos temblaban ligeramente y trató de controlarse lo mejor que pudo para no parecer un total idiota

La amarró sin dificultad, Bill se dio la vuelta y sorpresivamente depositó un beso en la mejilla de Tom, que se quedó helado sin poder reaccionar

……Tomi, no te quedes allí que se nos hace tarde y todavía no nos despedimos de mamá

––Voy, voy Bill

Los gemelos llegaron al primer piso donde los estaba esperando Simone para darles el último abrazo; ya que se volverían a reunir en tres largos meses

––Adios chicos, prométanme que no van a hacer travesuras; miren que Stefan me va a mantener al tanto de todo, al menor signo de mal comportamiento y les cancelo la tarjeta

––No te preocupes mamá que yo tengo en raya al pequeñín hasta tu regreso

––Que no me digas así Tom

––Bueno, bueno que se diviertan; y no se desvelen mucho

––No mamá descuida, y saluda a papá de nuestra parte

––Así lo haré hijos, prometo traerles muchos regalos al regreso

––Ok, mamá buen viaje

Y así tras la despedida los gemelos se dirigieron hacia el coche que les habían enviado para recogerles….

**Espero sus reviews, quiero saber que piensan de la historia**


	2. El Plan y La Fiesta

**Aquí les dejo la continuación; gracias por los reviews**

Y así tras la despedida los gemelos se dirigieron hacia el coche que les habían enviado para recogerles, una vez dentro empezar

Una vez dentro del coche los gemelos empezaron a platicar

––Oye Tom cual crees que es el coche que deberíamos comprar??, debe ser uno elegante digno de nosotros

––A ver que te parece un Mercedes

––No, ese carro lo tiene cualquiera Tom, piensa debe ser algo único

––Entonces un BMW

––Tampoco, piensa Tom, piensa; debe haber alguno

––No se Bill por que mejor no lo eliges tu y ya……. espera podría ser…que te parece un Cadillac

––Un Cadillac….no te parece muy grande; tampoco quiero algo demasiado extravagante

––No, es perfecto; mañana después de las clases vamos para que lo veas

––Um, está bien, pero si no me gusta ni pienses que me vas a convencer; yo tomo la decisión final…Tom

––Si, si estoy seguro que te va a gustar, y ya deja de ser tan dramático Bill; recuerda que yo soy tu hermano; no uno de tus amiguitos; a ellos si los puedes mandar como tu quieras….a mi NO

––Mejor cambiemos de tema Tom, esta noche quiero que te acerques a Lyla

––Y para qué??

––Por que esta noche ella va a ser tu novia….

––Te volviste completamente loco!! Pero si ella está con Joshua

––Eso son inconvenientes menores Tomy; yo me encargo de él….

––Que estás pensando hacer Bill!!, dime de una vez; a mi no me engañas con tus juegos, que pretendes de todo esto

––Fácil, mira te lo voy a explicar paso a paso; pon atención; primero estoy cansado de que no seamos los más populares, no es digno de nosotros; segundo si tu sales con ella, siendo la más popular podemos dominar el lado femenino del instituto, y con Joshua fuera del camino, yo dominaré el lado masculino y juntos seremos invencibles

––Es un locura total Bill!! Y no pretendo formar parte de ella

––Aceptalo Tomy, al final me ayudarás; recuerda siempre juntos en todo; no me vas a abandonar o si….

––Ya sabes que no, pero Bill piensa un poco vas a destruir dos vidas, tu sabes que yo no siento nada por ella; solo la usaría; y lo peor es que no se que le pretendes hacer a Joshua, pero estoy seguro que no es algo bueno

––Ahora tu deja el drama Tom, ni que lo fuera a matar; solo voy a divertirme un rato con él

––Bill!!

––Que!! Tampoco me mires así….no es el fin del mundo; además a mi tampoco me interesa él

––Por lo mismo; mejor piensa en otro plan y ya

––No, no Tom esto se hace por que se hace; ya lo sabes con o sin tu ayuda

Tom estaba seguro que su hermano no estaba bromeando, cuando Bill quiere algo lo obtiene sin detenerse ante nada, ni nadie; a lo mejor si interviene en sus locuras no resulten tan lastimados Lyla y Joshua

––Acepto, pero con una condición…

––Ok, la escucho

––Después de un mes termino con ella, y no pienso hacerle nada malo

––Como quieras, a mi me tiene sin cuidado el tiempo que te quedes con ella; solo trata de lucir convincente mientras finjas ser su novio, no quiero fallas

––Tenlo por seguro, nada fallará; y Bill….

––Si…

––Trata de no cometer muchas locuras, me lo prometes!!

––Ay, Tom que pesado, le quitas la diversión a todo; esta bien lo prometo no muchas locuras

––Bill!!

Al fin llegaron al lugar de la fiesta, entraron y saludaron con todos; a pesar de no ser los más populares hasta el momento; los gemelos eran conocidos por todos y temidos por algunos….gracias a Bill

––Mira Tom, los dos están abajo en la piscina, ya sabes que hacer, yo los separo y tu te le acercas

––…..Ok, te sigo

Los gemelos bajaron hacia el lugar, Bill se acercó primero a saludar con un beso en la mejilla a los dos

––Hola, chicos que fiesta tan agradable; gracias por invitarnos––

Mientras decía esto pasaba una de sus manos por el brazo de Joshua, que se tensó al instante, no era que Bill le desagradara pero tampoco podía ir anunciándolo a los cuatro vientos y menos con su novia alado

––Tom, ven no te quedes allí

––Voy…..hola chicos

––Hola Tom, que te sucede tienes una cara de angustia….algún problema en casa…

––Lyla, no te preocupes por mi hermano…está un poco triste por que nuestros padres salieron de viaje hoy y no van a estar para navidad

––Lo siento en verdad….si desean pueden pasar con mi familia en las fiestas

––Gracias Lyla, pero con Bill tenemos la tradición de pasar las fiestas solo los dos….ya sabes cosas de gemelos

––Ah, lo entiendo pero si cambian de parecer…me avisan

––Joshua, serías tan amable de prestarme el archivo de la tarea del jueves; es que accidentalmente lo borré, y Tom perdió su flash en el camino….

––Claro Bill vamos a mi cuarto y te lo copio enseguida

––Que buen amigo eres….verdad Tom

––Si…el mejor…

––Lyla no te importa quedarte un momento acompañando a mi hermano, ya sabes está un poco deprimido…

––Claro, vayan ustedes; aquí los esperamos

Tom le dirigió una mirada asesina a Bill por ese comentario, como se atrevía a usarlo de esa manera, lo peor a sus sentimientos; esto si ya estaba pasándose de la raya; podía hacer lo que le viniera en gana con gente ajena, pero con su hermano mayor no….ya lo discutirían más tarde cuando llegaran a la casa

Joshua llevó a Bill al piso superior directo a su habitación, abrió la puerta y lo dejó pasar; para el menor no había tiempo que perder; además todo estaba saliendo como lo tenía planeado; él estaba al tanto de las miradas de Joshua cuando estaban en clases, claro él disimulaba no saber nada… era el momento preciso para tomar ventaja de aquello; todo sería más fácil si Tom no estaba presente; le costaba admitirlo pero le daba vergüenza que su hermano lo viera así…coqueteando con un extraño

––Dime Joshua, tu quieres mucho a Lyla….

––Claro Bill, es mi novia como no voy a quererla

––Ah, ya veo…. Y la deseas….

––Um, a que viene esa pregunta Bill

––Nada es solo simple curiosidad, ya sabes quiero saber que se siente el desear a alguien

––No sé, no te lo podría explicar con palabras…..

––Entonces explícamelo de otra forma….––Bill colocaba la mano en el hombro de Joshua mientras se acercaba a su oído para susurrar las palabras, y sacaba su lengua para pasarla por el pabellón de la oreja

––Qué!! Bill estás pasándote de la raya

––Yo no lo creo mi querido Joshua….he notado tus miradas en mí, cuando estamos en clases, en el gimnasio, en la piscina….el deseo que me tienes no lo puedes disimular más

––No puede ser posible….tu lo sabías!!

––……Ja,ja,ja claro no soy tan inocente Joshua…..así que aquí estoy podemos hacer realidad tus pequeñas fantasías

Mientras tanto Tom aprovechaba los minutos para cumplir con su parte del plan de Bill, se maldecía internamente por ser tan débil cuando se trataba del menor; como dejaba que lo manipule de esa manera, sabía que lo que estaba haciéndole a Lyla no era correcto, pero peor sería decepcionar a su hermano, quería verlo felíz aunque eso significara su condena….

––Dime Lyla, todo bien con Joshua…

––Si de lo mejor…. aunque para serte sincera lo he notado un poco raro últimamente…

––Raro, a que te refieres….

––No sé, he notado que mira mucho a tu hermano…..pero que estoy diciendo deben ser solo imaginaciones mías…a Joshua no podría gustarle un chico, lo conozco

En ese momento Tom comprendió el verdadero plan de Bill, sabía que su hermano no era tonto, él debía estar al tanto de las intenciones de Joshua…

a eso se refería cuando dijo que se encargaría de él…..los celos invadieron su cuerpo y su mirada llena de fuego se dirigió hacia la ventana de la habitación donde su hermano debía estar seduciendo a su compañero en estos mismos instantes

––Tom te sucede algo, de repente estas muy rojo…

––Ah, no, descuida es que estoy con un poco de calor, te parece si entramos por unas bebidas…

––Bueno vamos, ellos todavía se han de demorar

––No lo dudes…..ese archivo es muy pesado, mejor vamos a disfrutar de la fiesta

––Gracias por hacerme compañía Tom, el resto de chicas y chicos solo se me acercan por que estoy con Joshua, piensan llegar a él a través de mi…es algo tan bajo

Tom sentía morir con cada palabra de Lyla, el sabía que eran verdad; era bajo, pero así funcionaba su pequeño mundo de la alta sociedad…lleno de intrigas, rumores, malas intenciones e intereses….sobre todo intereses….él lo conocía bien….si ese momento estaba con ella era por eso, no tenía otra motivación; no era que Lyla no fuera atractiva, la verdad no era el tipo del mayor

––……Tienes razón, no es algo bueno…mejor sentémonos en algún lugar más privado, así podremos conversar mejor

––Ok, vamos a la terraza que se encuentra bajo el cuarto de Joshua; casi nadie la conoce

––Enséñame yo te sigo

––Detente Bill…. Yo…yo… estoy con Lyla

––Pequeñeces, además tu noviecita no tiene por que enterarse de lo nuestro…será nuestro secreto

––No es correcto, a mi me gustan las chicas, no los chicos…tu eres mi compañero…detente

––Esta bien si eso es lo que quieres, me voy, pero no volverá a pasar nunca nada entre nosotros….

Bill estaba a punto de salir de la habitación, con una mano sobre la perilla de la puerta cuando escuchó unas palabras que más parecían susurros

––De…detente…regresa

Una sonrisa de triunfo se formó en su rostro, pero nadie sería capaz de distinguirla de una sonrisa común y corriente, él único estaba en algún lado de la casa tratando de conquistar a Lyla

––Entonces será nuestro secreto Joshua, nadie debe saberlo

––Te lo prometo nadie se enterará por mi parte

––Entonces nos vemos mañana por la tarde en mi casa, tendré todo listo para nuestra cita

––Una cita….

––Claro eso es lo que hacen las personas que se gustan….

––Bueno, voy a tratar de estar ahí

––Nada de que voy a tratar, te espero en mi casa a las cuatro en punto….no faltes por que sino….

––No lo haré, llegaré puntual, descuida

––Me retiro debo buscar a mi hermano, necesito saber si cumplió con lo que le encargué

Ya en la terraza, Tom empezó con su plan de seducción, no le sería difícil sabía que Lyla difícilmente se le resistiría….

––Dime Lyla, te parezco atractivo….

Ella casi se ahoga con la bebida cuando escuchó el tono y las palabras de Tom

––Perdón Tom, pero a que viene ese comentario

––No sé, se me antojó saber que piensas de mí…además no es nada malo…yo pienso que eres una chica muy guapa

Lyla no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante ese comentario, el mayor siempre le había parecido atractivo, pero ella no podía engañar a Joshua; él no se lo merecía

––Yo…también…pienso que eres muy atractivo

––.……Ja,ja ya ves que no era tan difícil…..aceptarías ir mañana a mi casa

––A tu casa….pero que va a pensar tu hermano, además está Joshua que le digo

––Por Bill no te preocupes, él estará tan entretenido en sus cosas que ni notará nuestra presencia; y a Joshua dile que vas a salir con unas amigas…no creo que el dude de tu palabra…

––No, él confía en mi…solo que me siento mal haciendo esto; engañándolo así

––Esta bien si no quieres, no hay problema, no te lo exigiré…..será mejor que busque a Bill antes de que se meta en problemas

Tom se levantó buscando con la mirada a su hermano, los celos no le dejaban en paz necesitaba saber que estaba haciendo el menor, no podía perder el tiempo con una niña tonta

––Tom espera….acepto mañana estaré ahí….

El mayor sabía que Bill también debía de haber invitado a Joshua, y no podrían encontrarse los cuatro bajo ningún motivo

––Te parece a las dos??

––Estaré ahí a las dos….pero por favor no le cuentes esto a nadie

––Ok, entiendo quieres un poco de discreción….lo acepto, ni una palabra a nadie

––Gracias

Y así los gemelos empezaron la búsqueda del otro, Bill con una sonrisa de triunfo mientras que Tom tenía una cara de culpa, y lo único que deseaba era salir de ese maldito lugar de una buena vez; llevándose al menor consigo

**Les anuncio que no podré actualizarlas hasta dentro de quince días por que tengo un examen feo y no voy a poder escribir. Nos vemos, cuídense mucho; bye**


	3. Promesas silenciosas

Bill después de dar algunas vueltas por la fiesta saludando y conversando con sus compañeros, encontró a Tom sentado…en el bar!!

Que estaba haciendo su hermano ahí!!, el mayor no acostumbraba a beber a menos que fuera algo grave. que no pudiera soportar.

Se acercó con cuidado tratando de descifrar los gestos en su cara; que era lo que le causaba tanto dolor….no lo comprendía.

El menor tenía el mismo sentimiento encerrado en su pecho, que le oprimía y casi no le dejaba respirar. Colocó una mano sobre el hombro de su hermano; y por el breve momento en el que sus miradas se encontraron pudo percibir la culpa, que se encerraba en su interior.

––Tom que te sucede??

––Ya está Bill…ella irá mañana a las dos a nuestra casa, le dije que tu no estarías…así que piensa en algo

––No me refiero a eso….Tom que te sucede??

El silencio fue la única respuesta a la pregunta de Bill

––Tom mírame y dime que te sucede, de una buena vez!!

––No aquí Bill…mejor vamos a casa…no me siento bien

––Ok, ven te llevo

––Si puedo caminar…no soy un maldito bebé para que me cargues!!así que suéltame

––Como quieras… después cuando estes en el suelo no me pidas ayuda para levantarte…además pesas mucho como para cargarte

Tom se puso de pie y en un segundo la habitación empezó a girar violentamente y sintió como sus pies no se movían al mismo ritmo que su cuerpo

––Bill…regresa…no puedo moverme

––Ya ves te lo dije….ven acá

Bill pasó un brazo por los hombros de Tom, mientras que con el otro lo sostenía de la cintura para evitar caerse y que los dos se convirtieran en la burla de la fiesta.

En la puerta se encontraba el chofer listo para llevarlos de regreso, mientras estaban en el auto Bill tomó su teléfono y marcó el número de su casa, necesitaría ayuda para bajar a Tom y llevarlo hasta su habitación, Stefan fue quien contestó

––Buenas noches, residencia Kaulitz

––Stefan soy Bill necesito que en diez minutos estes tu solo en la puerta de la entrada

––Ok, Bill estaré ahí

––Recuerda solo tu, que los demás se retiren–– y cerró el teléfono

Bill no quería que nadie se entere del estado en el que se encontraba Tom, tendrían graves problemas si sus padres se llegaran a enterar, y con lo chismosos que podían ser sus sirvientes lo mejor era no correr ningún riesgo.

––Tom, espera no te duermas; ya falta poco para llegar a casa…..además tenemos una conversación pendiente

––Lo sé Bill, descuida no me dormiré, solo estoy cansado es todo

El resto del camino lo pasaron en absoluto silencio, cada uno miraba por la ventana que estaba a su lado, Bill no quería confesarlo pero estaba muy preocupado por que Tom se encontrara en ese estado, se sentía responsable de ello

Al fin llegaron a su casa, como lo suponían solo se encontraba Stefan en la puerta, el carro se detuvo y él se aproximó hacia Bill, quien le dijo que ayude a Tom a subir a su habitación, que él ya iría en un momento.

Tom se apoyó en Stefan para subir las gradas que lo guiaban a su habitación, el camino se le hizo muy corto, no quería explicarle a Bill las verdaderas razones por las que se encontraba en ese estado.

Mientras tanto Bill se dirigió al estudio de su padre necesitaba un trago, tantas cosas se agitaban dentro de su mente; necesitaba reprimir esos obscuros deseos en su alma; sabía que estaban mal, que no era eso lo que debía sentir por su hermano; solo debía verlo como su gemelo nada más

––Tranquilo Bill, él es tu hermano mayor, no puedes sentir eso por él

Se lo repetía una y otra vez mientras sentía al amargo licor deslizarse por su garganta como unas garras dispuestas a abrirlo en dos…debía subir antes de que Tom se duerma, sino perdería la oportunidad de hablar con él.

Bill abrió la puerta de la habitación de Tom, encontrando a Stefan sacando la pijama de uno de los cajones

––Puedes retirarte yo ayudaré a mi hermano, es todo por hoy…

––Como usted diga

––Ah, antes de que salgas, ni una palabra de esto a mis padres…entendido

––Este tranquilo no diré nada

––Eso espero; puedes retirarte y cierra la puerta al salir

––Tom, quieres que te ayude a cambiar

––NO!!, es decir no es necesario Bill ya me siento mejor…yo puedo cambiarme solo; ya regreso, voy al baño

Tom entró en el baño con el corazón en la mano, por poco y su gemelo lo convence de que se cambie en ese mismo lugar, y lo peor es que él muy gustoso lo hubiera hecho….era débil, debía aprender a controlarse, que pensaría su hermano de él

Mientras el mayor se encontraba en el baño, Bill empezó a recorrer los estantes de la habitación, estaban llenos de fotografías de su familia, sus abuelos, sus padres, algunos amigos de la infancia, y claro fotos de ellos dos cuando eran niños….tantos recuerdos; como había llegado a ese punto en el que ya nada ni nadie le importaba, en verdad se había vuelto tan frío y había olvidado lo que son los sentimientos….miró su reflejo en el espejo; tan parecido al de Tom pero la diferencia de ellos estaba en los ojos; los suyos tan obscuros, mientras que los de él tan puros, llenos de luz.

Se sobresaltó cuando escuchó el sonido de la puerta abriéndose, se sentó en el filo de la cama para parecer más natural

––Ven acá Tom, siéntate a mi lado

––Bill…yo…yo no creo poder seguir con esto…está tan mal

––Lo sé, es eso lo que te tiene así verdad??

Tom agachó la cabeza, y con eso fue respuesta suficiente para Bill

––Siento mucho el haberte colocado en esta posición, pero entiende es la única manera para protegernos de los demás

––Protegernos, acaso alguien te ha hecho algo Bill!!

––Tranquilo, no se han atrevido a tanto, pero si no los detenemos hoy, luego será tarde; entiende nos tienen envidia, quieren acabar con nosotros…y yo…no puedo permitir que te lastimen…

––Pero que estas diciendo…además yo soy el mayor….yo debería protegerte a ti y no al revés

––Tomy el hecho de que seas diez minutos mayor no quiere decir que seas el responsable de los dos….te agradezco por como has cuidado de mi todos estos años…es momento que yo te lo retribuya de alguna manera

Aguanta un poco más, ya no falta mucho después de esto serás libre para hacer lo que quieras, y salir con quien desees

––Ese es el problema Bill, yo…no quiero…esa libertad, además no quiero salir con…otras personas

––A que te refieres Tom…

––Mejor olvídalo, es muy complicado; solo no siento ganas de estar con nadie en este momento…que no sea contigo, mi gemelo

––….solo ten un poco de paciencia, después me haré cargo de todo

––Ok, haré lo que me pidas…..aunque eso signifique sacrificar mi alma por ti

––Te entiendo, y yo sacrificaría la mia por ti sin dudarlo en cualquier momento

––Lo sé pequeñin….tu quieres a tu hermano mayor…verdad!!

––Tom sigues borracho, ni se te ocurra hacerme cosquillas otra vez

––No si no te las voy a hacer, solo quiero abrazarte…ven acá

––Tom, me despeinas!!

––Tranquilo….. eres un pequeño consentido

––Si, a ti te encanta que sea así….––Bill le sacó la lengua a Tom, tratando de que no lo abrace, sino se daría cuenta de que él también había bebido antes de subir a la habitación

––Mejor me voy a mi habitación a dormir….buenas noches Tom, ya pensaré en algo para mañana

––…..Bill…espera, quédate a dormir aquí…no te vayas….esta noche

––Estás muy raro Tom…no dormimos juntos desde que éramos unos niños…ya estas muy grande como para tener miedo de la obscuridad…

––Tonto, si no soy yo él que tiene miedo de eso….aquí el miedoso eres tu Bill Kaulitz; y deja de hacerte el rogado y ven acá

––Ok, ok ya voy solo me pongo la pijama y regreso; no pienso dormir con el disfraz puesto

––Eres tan dramático hermanito, hasta para dormir debes arreglarte

––Pero claro…que más esperabas

Bill salió de la habitación tan pronto que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que ya se estaba quitando el disfraz y se colocaba su pijama; sentía una mezcla de emociones, que hacer; si no iba Tom se enojaría, pero si iba lograría controlarse….la duda lo estaba matando

Se decidió por lo segundo, iría con Tom, total el mayor no se había dado cuenta de nada

––Ya regresé…Tom…Tom??, No me digas que te quedaste dormido

Bill subió a la cama y se acercó lentamente a su hermano, si se había quedado dormido lo mejor sería no despertarle y salir de la habitación, por una parte se sentía un poco aliviado. Lo que no calculó fue la reacción del mayor

––…Aquí estás….pero tan rápido regresaste pequeño!!

El mayor tomó a Bill de la cintura y lo colocó encima de su cuerpo, rodeándolo con sus brazos, esperando a que se quede quieto para abrazarlo mejor

––Ya termina de una vez con ese apodo Tom, no me hace gracia

––Pues a mi me encanta, y te llamaré así las veces que quiera, y ya quédate quieto, y acuéstate, que debemos hablar….

––Y hablar….de qué, ya te dije que solucionaría las cosas mañana

––No es de eso…bueno en parte si…pero no estoy seguro de querer escuchar la respuesta….

––Qué quieres saber Tom, ya te dije el por que de todo esto, no me hagas repetírtelo…estoy muy cansado y mañana tenemos colegio

––Está bien, te lo preguntaré sin rodeos…Qué piensas hacer mañana con Joshua….se sincero

Bill dudó en contestar, pero la pregunta de su hermano le sirvió para darse cuenta de por donde iba el asunto, el mayor estaba celoso….tal vez no estaba todo perdido, su plan si abría servido para algo después de todo

Al menor le importaba poco la popularidad, y demás cosas; el verdadero trasfondo del plan era provocar a Tom, ver hasta donde llegaba su hermano….lo demás serían bonos…no hacía daño un poco de atención de vez en cuando

––A ver Tom; él va a venir, yo lo provoco un poco, tomo unas fotos, y las utilizo para chantajearlo después….como podrás ver no es nada tan grave…no lo voy a sacrificar en algún rito obscuro…deja de preocuparte tanto por él, o acaso te gusta…

––Que chistoso Bill, claro que a mi no me gusta…no podría importarme menos; lo que no soporto es eso…lo de la provocación…no puedes utilizar otro método

––No se puede Tom, tiene que ser así… además es solo un juego; a mi él no me interesa, es solo un medio para lograr nuestro objetivo

––Seguro….no te gusta él

––Que No!!, deja de preguntar tonterías, mejor vamos a dormir

––Está bien, eso es lo que quería escuchar…..Bill prométeme que no harás nada con él

––Te lo prometo Tom….si quieres te indico las fotos después para que veas que no pasó nada

––No!!, yo confió en ti

Tom colocó un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Bill, mientras con su mano libre acariciaba el cabello del menor, se sentía tan suave; el estar así le provocaba mucha paz quería que ese momento dure por siempre, unas suaves caricias en su brazo lo hicieron regresar a la realidad, el menor estaba tratando de llamar su atención

––Tomy, tu siempre estarás conmigo..verdad?? sin importar las cosas que pasen…

––Siempre Bill…no me importa lo que pase…nunca te abandonaré

––Me lo prometes….

––Si…..

––Entonces, yo te prometo algo a ti…yo siempre seré tuyo… Tom Kaulitz

Bill esperaba algún tipo de respuesta por parte de Tom, incluso se sintió alarmado cuando no escuchó nada ni un solo sonido por parte del mayor, le regresó a ver para encontrarse con que se había quedado dormido……por ello no escuchó su promesa, pero eso no importaba; se sentía aliviado de habérselo casi confesado….una sonrisa adornó el rostro del mayor dándole una silenciosa respuesta a Bill.

A la mañana siguiente los golpes en la puerta los despertaron, todavía un poco dormidos se movieron en la cama; tratando de ignorarlos, pero estos seguían y con más fuerza

––Señores, ya están tarde para las clases; son las ocho por favor salgan

––Bill puedes hacer que se callen, este dolor de cabeza me está matando…yo no voy a clases

––Umm, que pasa….

––Señor Bill, ya están tarde por favor salgan, son las ocho

––QUE!! LAS OCHO!!….No puede ser nos quedamos dormidos

––Tom levántate ya…

––No Bill ya te dije que no voy

––Te dije que te levantes, no podemos faltar, mamá nos mata y lo peor no nos da nada

––Prefiero la nada, a tener que levantarme; además siempre consigues lo que quieres de mamá

––Tom por favor….es importante, además no puedo llegar solo….acaso olvidaste lo que me prometiste anoche

Los recuerdos borrosos en la mente de Tom se acomodaron en uno muy claro ante las palabras de menor

––Está bien, pero debemos apurarnos; tenemos que estar listos en media hora

––Media hora!! No puedo arreglarme con tan poco tiempo

––Lo siento pequeño, lo mejor es que corras

Tal y como dijo el mayor, Bill salió corriendo por la puerta, casi noqueando al sirviente que estaba afuera de la puerta

––Ja, ja…lo siento pero mi hermano está de apuro

––Lo comprendo señor….pero su hermano durmió aquí??

Tom puso una cara de enojo por la intromisión de aquel sirviente, quien se creía para meterse en la vida de ellos, que si su hermano quería dormir ahí, a él que le podía importar, a veces Bill tenía razón, la gente podía ser tan curiosa; decidió no contestarle y cerrarle la puerta en la cara

Se arregló lo más rápido que pudo, no tendrían tiempo para desayunar y eso no le ponía muy contento que digamos, pero pensaba que tampoco podría comer mucho. No después de semejante borrachera.

––Como pude beber tanto…pero tiene sus ventajas, logré que Bill duerma aquí….

De repente en el cuarto del frente se escuchó un estruendo que lo asustó, tomó su maleta y salió corriendo hacia allá; Bill había roto el espejo del vestidor tratando de encontrar algo, que el mayor no distinguía bien

––Por Dios, Bill que estás haciendo….ten cuidado con los vidrios

––Ah…Tom, no alcanzó la caja de mis gafas, pásamelas si

––Y por eso armaste tanto escándalo, y rompiste el vidrio pero con qué las estabas bajando

––Estaba lanzando algunas cosas para ver si caían creo que una de ellas golpeó el vidrio y lo rompió; tendrán que arreglarlo para la tarde; por que lo necesito

––Pues eso debiste pensar antes de hacer semejante locura, los vidrios pudieron cortarte

––Pero no lo hicieron…Tom ya estamos tarde, pásame la caja…después me regañas

––Ok, niño mimado, pero para la próxima llámame y no cometas locuras

––Está bien…ahora muévete

Bill empezó a lanzar las gafas por la habitación, no encontraba el par negro que quería, salían de todos los colores menos esas; estaba a punto del colapso nervioso

––Tom, no viste mis gafas negras!!

––Te refieres a estas….las que están en tu maleta!!

––Si esas… y como llegaron ahí…

––Tu como crees…son las que usaste ayer…ya lo olvidaste

––No lo tomé en cuenta, bueno vamos

––Si será lo mejor, a ver si llegamos a la segunda hora al menos

Los gemelos salieron de la casa como si esta se estuviera incendiando, se subieron al coche, y empezaron el camino directo al instituto

­­–…Tom tengo hambre….

––Yo también pero no podíamos esperar hasta desayunar, sino hubiéramos llegado al medio día

––Lo sé, y como está tu dolor de cabeza…

––Con tanto movimiento, ni me había acordado, ya no me duele

––Es que eres un cabezota, por eso no te pasa nada

––Cuidado pequeñín que para la próxima no te ayudo cuando destruyas algo

––Ok, ok me callo

––Tom te parece si salimos antes de clases, ya sabes para comer algo y de paso elegir el coche

––Por mi está bien, total no es que aprendamos mucho encerrados en ese lugar

––Pero debemos pensar en una excusa para los maestros

––Qué te parece si les decimos que tenemos que pasar por el banco, para firmar unos papeles…y ya sabes con lo de las filas y lo que toca esperar a que te atiendan

––Ay Tom….dudo que lo crean, además que filas vamos a hacer, y apenas lleguemos nos atenderían…pero si no queda de otra intentémoslo a tu manera

––Ya vas a ver que si se lo creen, además la que da los permisos es la inspectora…y he notado como me mira, me será fácil convencerla

––Ya lo creo…solo con que le tomes de la mano, y te da permiso vitalicio

––Pues no me vendría mal, así ya no estaría en este lugar tantas horas

Al fin llegaron y tal como lo predijo Tom a la segunda hora, por suerte el profesor no había notado su ausencia, y se metieron en el aula sin hacerse notar

Tomaron sus asientos, esperando a que las horas pasen rápidamente; siempre era la misma rutina; Tom se quedaba dormido en casi todas las horas, Bill trataba de mantenerlo despierto sin ningún éxito, y se daba por vencido cuando el mayor apoyaba su cabeza entre los brazos.

De repente mientras Bill fue al baño, Tom sintió unas manos que se colaban en su chaqueta; podía sentirlas a pesar de lo grande que era esta y de lo delicadas y pequeñas de aquellas manos; se sobresaltó cuando estas trataron de desabrochar su correa

––Que te sucede cariño, un poco nervioso….

––Ah eres tu Camila, podrías dejarme en paz, estoy tratando de dormir; además no está bien, ni es propio de una dama el andar metiendo las manos en chompas ajenas

––Y quien te dijo que ella era una dama….

––Bill veo que regresaste…a resguardar a tu hermanito

––No te hagas la graciosa, además él ya te dejó claro que no quiere verte y mucho menos que lo toques

––Pero que delicados han venido hoy…tal parece que la fiesta de anoche los afectó…mejor nos vemos otro rato; adiós cariño

––Qué pesada!! Quién se cree!!

––No le hagas caso…lo mejor será salir de aquí; estoy aburrido y quiero dormir

––Bien, acabo de ver a la inspectora afuera en el pasillo; toma tus cosas y salgamos

Tom salió primero, lo mejor sería que él hable solo mientras tanto Bill pediría un taxi para que los lleve al banco.

––Muy buenos días señorita inspectora….

––Buenos días joven Kaulitz, como así en el pasillo?

––Es que la estaba buscando…

––Y para qué será?

––Le parece si caminamos hacia su oficina, no me gusta estar parado en el corredor; con tanto chismoso que hay aquí

––Lo entiendo, vamos

Se dirigieron hacia la oficina de la inspección, durante todo el camino Tom le dedicó varias sonrisas y miradas muy sugestivas a la inspectora; y ella por su parte hacia lo mismo incluso lo tomó del brazo; a lo que él no se negó; total si era como Bill lo dijo tal vez le daba permiso para no ir toda la semana.

––Aquí estamos joven Kaulitz, que necesita?

––Le quería pedir dos favores….necesito que me firme dos permisos para salir antes de clases….

––Salir antes!!, y con quien se va Ud.

––El uno es para Bill, y necesitamos hacer unos trámites en el banco; ya que nuestros padres salieron de viaje y estamos a cargo de todo en la casa; ya sabe como es necesitamos pagar a los empleados, la comida, y demás cosas

––Ah, lo entiendo; pero espero que solo sea por el día de hoy; lo necesito mañana bien tempranito y que pase primero por mi oficina….

––Pasar por aquí!!

––Si Tom, mañana antes de la primera hora me pasa viendo por esta oficina; es la condición para darle los permisos…

El mayor dudaba sobre aceptar la dichosa oferta, seria como hacer un pacto con el diablo; pero tendría sus beneficios, así podría conseguir lo que quisiera si la tenía de su lado; además Bill ya debería de estar molesto por tanto que se estaba demorando

––Esta bien mañana paso por aquí

––Muy bien, tenemos un trato aquí están los permisos

––Gracias

––Hasta luego Tom

Bill se encontraba parado en la puerta principal con las cosas de los dos, y por lo que pudo distinguir en su rostro el mayor; no se veía muy contento, sabía que no le gustaba que le hagan esperar; pero tenía una buena excusa para ello; esperaba que fuera suficiente para que no lo regañe durante todo el camino

––Dónde estabas!!, te estoy esperando hace diez minutos bajo el sol…

––Lo sé y lo siento, pero la inspectora no me dejaba salir; además fui a su oficina

––A su oficina!! Y que tenías que hacer tu ahí

––Pues ir a ver los permisos, que más…y hay otro pequeño detalle…

––Cuál Tom….

––Me dijo que mañana antes de las clases debo pasar por su oficina, que quiere verme…

––Y tu vas a ir??

––No me queda más, tómalo de esta manera; si consigo tenerla de nuestro lado podríamos hacer lo que quisiéramos siempre sin problemas, por que ella estaría para solucionarlos

––Ajá, pues mala idea no es; solo ten cuidado por que dudo mucho que te invite para algo bueno

––Descuida, sé cuidarme y además sé como controlarla; ahora si vamos que se nos hará tarde….y recuerda que a las dos va a ir ella

––Lo se, no me lo recuerdes

Los dos tomaron el taxi y se dirigieron al banco, durante todo el camino Tom se quedó dormido, la verdad es que estaba muy cansado por lo del día de ayer. Al fin llegaron, y Bill lo despertó suavemente para que se bajen.

Al momento que ingresaron, uno de los asistentes los llevó para que hablen con el gerente de la agencia; necesitaba verificar unos datos antes de entregarles la tarjeta

––Tomen asiento señores, no me demoraré mucho, es una verificación de rutina; ya saben no siempre se entregan tarjetas ilimitadas a chicos de diecisiete años….

––Lo comprendemos, y que necesita saber?

––Cosas básicas como por ejemplo, quien va a ser el responsable de las firmas

––Pues los dos….si no lo ha notado somos gemelos, entonces da lo mismo quien firme somos como uno solo

––……Lo entiendo, entonces debo registrar sus dos firmas

Los trámites en el banco terminaron rápido, dándoles tiempo de pasar por un centro comercial para comer algo

––Bill que quieres…..

––No lo sé, compra algo tu……

––No, por que después me toca levantarme otra vez para pedir tu comida

––Es que no se…….Tom…….

––Qué Bill!!

––Tu que quieres….

––Yo voy a comerme una hamburguesa……

––Entonces quiero lo mismo

––Espera aquí

––Tom…….

––Si…..

––No te demores, ya sabes que no me gustar estar solo

––No te preocupes, además si pasa algo estoy a diez pasos de ti

El mayor se dirigió al lugar para comprar la comida, por suerte no habían muchas personas; estarían de regreso antes y así podría dormir un poco antes de su cita

La cajera que lo estaba atendiendo empezó a coquetear con él de manera un poco descarada para el gusto de Tom, así que decidió que lo mejor sería seguirle un poco le juego, e irse sin inconvenientes; total sería otro número de teléfono más a su lista.

Bill desde su asiento notó como aquella chica coqueteaba con su hermano, sintió unos celos incontrolables, deseaba levantarse, ir a ese lugar y aclararle que Tom era suyo y de nadie más; pero como hacerlo….que pensaría su hermano de eso….lo mejor era esperar a que regrese

La chica le entregó a Tom su pedido no sin antes apuntarle su número en una de las servilletas, y guiñarle en forma coqueta y susurrarle un llámame, que al mayor le provocó risa, él sabía que nunca lo haría

Se sentó en la mesa y en cuanto lo hizo, Bill se avalanzó a la bandeja y tomó la servilleta haciendo un rollo, y votándola al piso

––Hey….que te pasa, eso era mio

––Cierto era……

––Que te pasa Bill….hoy estas de lo más extraño

––Nada, estoy igual que siempre

––Lo dudo…..

––Tal vez es la falta de sueño, el hambre o yo que sé

El menor estaba mintiendo tenía que disimular sus celos, no podía darse el lujo de que Tom los descubra sino todo estaría arruinado

Mientras tanto el mayor estaba contento, al saber que Bill estaba celoso….claro que lo había notado, es su gemelo; pero consideró prudente no decir nada, además podian ser solo suposiciones suyas

El resto del tiempo pasó de lo más tranquilo, los gemelos al fin podían disfrutar de un rato a solas, antes de sus respectivas citas; que no les hacían gracia a ninguno de los dos.

––Bueno lo mejor será comprar el auto ya

––Si…..además debemos llegar rápido, ya es casi la una y debo cambiarme

––Si lo sé Tom…..para ella

––Ajá….debo lucir bien si quieres que tu plan resulte

Bill no contestó nada, no quería que su hermano se arregle para ella ni para nadie más

Salieron del lugar, tomaron nuevamente un taxi y se dirigieron a su nuevo destino.

**Aquí está la actualización, siento la demora pero estoy con un poco de bloqueo mental en esta historia; espero se me pase rápido**

**Ya saben sugerencias, preguntas y demás en los reviews o a mi correo**

**Nos vemos bye**


End file.
